


you're my guardian angel

by whatacutename



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Car Accident, F/F, Fluff, Heartbreak, Hurt, eventual love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacutename/pseuds/whatacutename
Summary: Chloe's daughter is involved in a car accident. The little girl is saved by a guardian angel. However, the woman ends up in a coma and the redhead ends up falling in love with the woman that saved her little girl's life.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. that won't be possible

“Hello?” The redhead frowned, answering the call that lit up her phone screen on her desk. It was an unknown number. Now normally she wouldn’t answer unrecognised numbers. Yet something in the back of her mind told her to answer that call. And boy is she glad she swiped right.

“Hello, is this Ms Chloe Beale?” A voice answered on through the phone. A voice Chloe didn’t recognise. A frowned found it’s away to her face at the rather formal greeting and the fact this person knew her name. She was rather confused to say the least.

“Y-yes.” Chloe gulped. Clearing her throat that had started closing up wanting to know what the call was about. “This is she! Who’s calling?” The redhead questioning biting down on her lip as she took off her glasses, popping them up on top of her head and leaning back in her office chair. She was at work, currently on her lunch break catching up on some paperwork when she got the call.

“Ms Beale, this is Dr Conrad calling from The Countess of Brooklyn Hospital.” The voice responded that Chloe now knew who it belonged to. Her stomach dropped. Someone was in trouble. Someone she knew was hurt. She didn’t even think for a second it would be her little girl until the words left the doctor’s mouth. “I’m calling to inform you that your daughter, Blair Beale, had been involved in a car accident.” The voice of Dr Conrad continued. The redhead’s heart honestly felt like it stopped. Her little girl. Her precious little girl was hurt. “Rest assured Ms Beale, she’s completely fine. She has a few scratches and a cut on her head, but other than that she’s ok. However, the woman who saved her from the impact of the car is not.” Dr Conrad continued to explain as she didn’t hear a reply from the redhead. She knew Ms Beale would be thinking the worst. Scared that Blair was severely hurt. “She’s asking for you. Are you able to come to the hospital right away?” The voice of the doctor questioned. _What a stupid thing to ask!_ Chloe thought to herself. Blair was hurt and she knew her daughter would be scared. She’d be there in a heartbeat. “We need to run some tests to make sure she hasn’t got any internal injuries. Of course, we can’t do that without your permission and without you here since she’s just a child.” The doctor continued.

“Ye-yeah. Yes. I’ll be there as quick as I can, thank you.” The redhead stuttered out. Tears spilling down her cheeks as it finally registered in her brain what was going on. Her head felt fuzzy. She quickly ended the call and grabbed her keys, phone and left the building. She didn’t care about picking up her bag or her jacket. She didn’t care about those right now. She needed to get to Blair. Mumbling almost unheard and rushed words to the receptionist at the front desk, Chloe rushed out to her car, getting inside and racing to the hospital as quickly as she could. She felt sick. Her baby girl, she promised to protect from the big bad world was hurt, she had failed her daughter. She had broken the promise she made her mini me the minute she was born. She couldn’t help but blame herself. Yet it wasn’t her fault. Not even in the slightest. It didn’t happen on her watch. It happened under the watch of the school.

It was in that moment then that it dawned on Chloe. The words the doctor told her ringing in her ears. The person who saved Blair from the accident was the one who got hurt. The person wasn’t ok. Someone had saved her daughter from being hit by the car. Who was this person? The redhead vowed to find out. She had to thank the person for saving her daughter’s life. Someone had put their own life in danger. They risked their life to protect Blair’s. The distraught mother was ready to throw up. She gulped down and took a deep breath in and exhaled out.

Chloe managed to get to the hospital in quick time. Pulling into any random empty space she found in the car park. Barely even turning the engine off before rushing out of the car, pressing the button and pointing the key over her shoulder to lock the car as she raced towards the entrance of the hospital. She looked all around in the bright white reception area. Where would she find her daughter? Chloe had no idea. Tears streaming down her face she rushed over to the reception desk. “My- my daughter, she- she’s here and I- I don’t know w- where to find her.” The redhead choked out in between sobs. Trying her hardest to form words. She needed to get to Blair and fast. Her little girl must be scared to death. All alone in a scary hospital without her mother there to comfort her. Chloe’s breathing began to quicken. And fast. She felt like she was about to fall into a panic attack. She couldn’t let her body do that. It would waste time in getting to Blair. She looked pleadingly at the nurse at the desk and time seemed to go in slow motion in her head. Why hadn’t the nurse spoken and told her where to find Blair?

“Ms Beale?” A voice called out and brought Chloe out of her trance. She opened her eyes, the brightness of the room making her head spin. A body hovering over her body. “Ms Beale? Can you hear me?” The voice called again. Why was Chloe lying on the floor? Where was she? Where’s Blair? Shit. Blair. Without even thinking properly, Chloe sat up as quickly as she could. Her vision blurring and her head spinning. “Take it easy Ms Beale. You passed out.” The voice continued and helped the redhead up along with someone else. The other person handing Chloe a glass of water to drink and help her head slow down.

“Where’s Blair? Where’s my daughter? I got a call that she was here. She’s hurt. I need to see her!” Chloe rushed out, desperate to go comfort her little girl. She didn’t have time for this. She didn’t have time to pass out. Blair needed her and needed her _now!_

“Ms Beale, please calm down. Drink some of this and I’ll take you up to see Blair.” The voice that helped her up continued. Holding out the glass of water to Chloe again. The redhead recognised the warm voice. It must have been the doctor who called her only moments ago. Moments? Hours? Days? Who knew? Chloe didn’t at this point. She had no idea how long she’d been passed out for. She doesn’t even remember passing out. The doctor gave her a reassuring soft smile and Chloe took the glass. Her hands shaking and took a big gulp and proceeded to hand it back to the doctor.

“Thank you.” Chloe mumbled, slightly embarrassed. “I’m sorry.” The redhead continued, biting down on her lip. Tears started streaming down her face again. All she wanted was to hug her little girl. To know that Blair was ok and reassure her baby that everything was ok. “Please, I want to see my daughter.” Chloe begged and pleaded with the doctor. The spark gone from her teary eyes as she waited to go and see her little girl. If she knew where she was she’d run up and see her right now. But she didn’t. So she had to be nice to this kind doctor.

“C’mon. I’ll take you up to see her. She’s with out resident child entertainer at the moment. Naturally, Blair was a little distressed when she came in. I called you right away and assured her that her mommy was on her way. I called Jessica in to her room to look after her for me until you got here. She sits with some of our child patients and they do some drawings or play together. That way it helps calm the children down and reassure them that they’re safe here. She’s a real godsend. Lovely woman as well. Very bubbly and chatty. The kids love her.” Dr Conrad explained with a soft smile at the redhead. She wanted Chloe to know that Blair was ok. Only a little upset and of course, wanted her mummy. The pair walked along the corridor to the lift up to the children’s ward. Dr Conrad led them to a small room at the end of the hall and Chloe peered in through the window. A small smile growing on her face as she saw Blair brushing a woman’s hair. She assumed the woman must have been Jessica, the woman Dr Conrad was telling her about. Blair had a fascination with hair. She loved playing with her mother’s hair. Brushing it and plaiting it. Yes she may only be _four_ years old but, Chloe had recently taught her how to plait hair and it was her favourite thing to do. And since Jessica had long blonde hair – it had been up in a bun until she was talking to Blair about her favourite things and Blair had told her about being able to plait hair – the woman had taken her bun down, allowing her beautiful hair to cascade down her bag and let the little girl plait her hair. This helped Blair to relax a little bit in the absence of her mother and she momentarily forgot where she was.

“Hey, sweetheart.” Chloe’s soft voice called as she stepped into the room. She didn’t want to break up this sweet moment, but she really wanted to just wrap her arms around Blair and hug her tightly. Promising her that everything will be ok. A small head of long red hair shot up and over to the door. Recognising the warmth of her mother’s voice. Blair threw the hairbrush down on the floor that she was using to brush Jessica’s hair and ran over to her mommy, jumping onto the taller woman. “Hey, princess!” The mother softly spoke picking Blair up and wrapping her arms around her little girl. Blair clung to her mother like a koala bear to a tree and buried her little head into her mother’s neck and started crying. “Baby, don’t cry. It’s ok. You’re ok. You’re safe now!” Chloe cooed, her own tears sliding down her cheeks.

“We’ll give you a moment. We’ll be back in 10.” Dr Conrad softly told the mother. Giving the redhead a soft smile and exiting the room with Jessica. Leaving the mother and daughter alone, giving them some privacy.

“Sh, sh. It’s ok, baby girl. Mommy’s here. I’ve got you.” Chloe softly spoke into her daughter’s ear as she went over to the bed in Blair’s room, laying down with her daughter to cuddle with her. Blair loved cuddle time with her mother. “Blair, calm down, princess. Mommy needs to ask you an important question and I need you to listen carefully and tell me everything. Ok?” The redhead softly told her daughter, pulling away from their hug to look her daughter in the eyes. Stroking her hand against Blair’s cheek. An action Blair always loved when she was sick or tired. The skin to skin contact with her mother was important and helped the mother and baby bond when Blair was born. Blair nodded up at her mother as she wiped her eyes with the backs of her little hands. Her bottom lip quivering. Her big blur watery eyes locked with her mother’s own. She’d inherited Chloe’s hair and eye colour. Seeing her daughter look at her like this broke Chloe’s heart. She bit down on her lip and braced herself. “Can you be a big brave girl and tell mommy what happened?” Chloe questioned her daughter, rubbing the pad of her thumb against Blair’s little cheek.

“It- it was playtime and- and the ball rolled into the- the road and I went to g- get it and a car came racing- racing down the road. Miss- Miss Posen came to save me. She- she screamed my name and pushed me out of the way. The- the car hit her mommy.” Blair explained as best she could about what happened to her mommy. Her little eyes streaming with tears as she played with Chloe’s necklace around the redhead’s neck. Another thing she did when she was tired, sick or upset. It was comforting. The necklace was of a locket with a picture of Chloe’s late grandmother inside. A picture taken months before the old lady had passed away. Whenever Blair played with it, it tugged on Chloe’s heartstrings.

“Come here, baby. It’s ok. You’re ok. Mommy’s here now.” Chloe softly spoke and wrapped her daughter back into her arms. Protectively holding her close in a big bear hug. Blair cuddled into her mommy again, resting her head in Chloe’s neck as she sniffed. “I know it’s scary, but you’re a big brave girl aren’t you? We will have to give a big thank you to Miss Posen for saving you, won’t we?” Chloe continued talking. The soft tone of her voice was comforting for Blair. She simply nodded against her mother’s chest.

Their little moment soon interrupted by a knock on the door and Dr Conrad re-entering the room with Jessica and another brunette lady slightly shorter than herself. “Ms Beale? This is nurse Jones, she’s here to talk you through some tests we need to give Blair to see if she has any internal injuries.” Dr Conrad softly smiled to the mother, talking in a gentle tone to not scare the little girl in her mother’s arms. Chloe nodded and sat up with Blair. Slipping off the bed and leaving Blair on the bed. She took hold of her daughter’s hand and kissed the side of her head to comfort her scared daughter.

“Hey, Blair. I’ve just been to the library downstairs and look what I found.” Jessica beamed as she approached the little girl on the bed on the other side of Chloe. Holding a book out to the child and showing her the front cover. It was a storybook about a fairy. And the fairy’s name was Blair. ‘Blair the brave fairy’ the book was called. Blair’s face lit up as she read the words and looked up at the blonde with the biggest smile on her face. She grabbed the book a little forcefully from Jessica’s hands and turned to look at Chloe.

“Mommy, mommy, look!” She beamed excitedly, jumping up and down on her spot on the bed.

“Blair, where are your manners? We don’t snatch things from people and what do we say?” Chloe sternly told her daughter. Reminding her child to be polite in accepting things from people.

“Sorry! Thank you, Jessica.” Blair apologised, giving her best puppy dog eyes and thanking the woman for the book. The little girl sat up on her knees and hugged the blonde. Jessica was surprised at first and shot her eyes up to Chloe. The redhead gave her a reassuring smile and she hugged the little girl back. “Can we read it now?” She asked, hardly being able to contain her excitement to read about this fairy with the same name as herself. “Please, mommy?” She asked shooting her mother her puppy dog eyes again. A look the older redhead could never say no to, and she knew her mother would have been the same when Chloe was a child.

“Yes, baby. You can read it now. I have to speak with the nurse. You read the book to Jessica. Show her how well you can read.” Chloe softly nodded in response to the excited child. Beaming proudly as she knew how much and how well Blair loved to read. Her reading was more advanced for her age then the rest of the kids in her class and Chloe was beyond proud of her daughter for being so cleaver.

Although, given her daddy had a PhD degree in Math, she had no doubt that her daughter would be a clever little brainbox. And her assumption was not wrong. Chloe smiled to her daughter, watching her start to read the book to an eager looking Jessica who sat next to Blair’s bedside on the chair, looking incredibly interested in hearing the story. The mother giggled slightly, not sure who seemed more excited about the book. Her four-year-old child or the blonde woman in her early twenties.

The brunette nurse pulled Chloe over to one side to explain what tests they wanted to do on Blair to see if there was any internal injuries that the little girl had gotten from being pushed out the way by Miss Posen. The force against the child’s small body had caused her to fall over and scrape her hands and knees on the concrete road. Nurse Jones reassured Chloe that all the tests were safe, and they wouldn’t harm her daughter. Chloe agreed to let them run the tests, she wanted to know that her daughter was fully ok and didn’t have any major injuries from the accident. It was then that the redhead remembered what Blair had told her about who had saved her from being hit by the car. Miss Posen. Blair’s first grade teacher.

“How is, um- how is, Miss Posen? Blair said it was Miss Posen who took the hit from the car and pushed Blair out of the way. I need to see her. I need to thank her for saving my daughter’s life.” Chloe questioned the kind nurse as she looked over at her daughter reading to Jessica.

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible, Ms Beale.” Nurse Jones replied with a sigh and a sad tone to her voice. The redhead snapped her gaze from her daughter to the nurse in front of her. A frown showing up on her face. “Not for the moment anyway. Miss Posen, she- well, there’s no easy way of saying this..” the brunette continued trailing off at the end as she bit down on her lip. “Miss Posen’s in a coma. We’re unsure when or in fact if, she’ll ever wake up. I’m very sorry.” Nurse Jones answered fully.

Chloe’s heart dropped for the second time that day and her breath caught in the back of her throat.

The woman who had saved her daughter’s life might have lost her own.

It felt like Chloe had the wind knocked out of her as the word ‘ _coma_ ’ ran around in her mind. Gulping down the lump in her throat she gazed back over to her daughter, tears streaming down her face at the news that Blair’s saviour might have had her life taken away from her from saving the small child’s life.

Chloe couldn’t believe it. She might not be able to ever than the woman that saved her little girl’s life. Her little miracle baby. Her precious little girl. The redhead was about to throw up. The unsettling feeling bubbling in the pit of her stomach. The noise of Blair’s giggle pulled her out of her daze. The sound calming her upset stomach. She bit her lip and stared into space. It was a lot to wrap her head round. She couldn’t quite believe it all.

The mother excused herself for a moment and went to use the bathroom down the hall. Once inside she rushed over to a cubical, barely closing the door behind herself as she sunk down to her knees and threw up several times into the toilet bowl. Her head was spinning, and she could feel that she was about to pass out again. Like she had done earlier at the reception desk. She managed to flush the toilet, stand up and stumble over to the sinks to wash her hands.

Until she looked at her pale reflection in the mirror briefly before she blacked out and dropped to the floor. How long would Chloe be laying in a heap on the floor for before somebody found her? Who knew.


	2. very sorry to inform you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of a miscarriage. Don't read on if this topic offends you!

“Hmph!” Chloe groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyelids were heavy, and her head was spinning. She was greeted with bright white walls surrounding her. She looked around the room trying to figure out where she was. The last thing she remembered was being sick in the bathroom. After that it was all a big blur. As her bright blue eyes darted round the room, she glanced down at herself and noticed she was wearing a hospital gown. Well, that explains the bright rooms that were burning her eyes. She went to raise her arm and noticed she couldn’t really move her limb. It was heavy. Like a lead balloon. A frown growing on her face as she turned her head to look at her arm and noticed she had an IV drip inside her arm. What the hell had happened to her? How long was she unconscious for? Where was her daughter? Wait. Blair was here. She’d be wondering where her mommy was. “Nurse!” Chloe called out weakly. Cursing herself and her small voice. “Nurse!!” Chloe called again, this time louder. Loud enough for the nurse to rush in, but she winced in pain at her outburst.

The nurse rushed into Chloe’s room, concerned about the patient shouting out. Knowing the woman must be confused about what happened to her and why she’s in a hospital bed. Luckily it was nurse Jones who came to see to Chloe. The redhead vaguely remembered seeing the woman before. “Where’s my daughter? I came to see my daughter, Blair. She was in a car accident and her teacher saved her? Where is she? Where’s Blair?” Chloe rushed out, asking where her little girl was as she went into a panic. Her breath caught in the back of her throat and her breathing increased as she frantically looked around the room as if Blair would just appear from under the bed.

“Calm down, Ms Beale. Everything’s ok. She’s ok. She’s with Jessica in a family room down the hall. I’ll go and get them and bring your daughter to you. Just relax. I’ll explain everything and answer any questions once I return.” The brunette nursed softly answered the redhead. Her reassuring words and soft voice was soothing to Chloe. She slowed down her breathing and lay back down. Letting her head sink back into the pillow and waited for the kind nurse to return with Blair.

“Mommy!” A small voiced called as the little body the voice belonged to ran into the room and jumped up at her mother. Chloe beamed happily to see Blair and from the way she happily came bounding into the room, Chloe thought the little girl must be ok. The mother winced in pain as Blair jumped up on the bed, climbing over onto her mother. The bottom of Chloe’s stomach was numb and so was a lot of her lower half of her body. She frowned in confusion and winced again as Blair wriggled on her lap.

“Ow, Blair! You’re hurting mommy!” Chloe groaned out biting down on her lip. Her whole body really hurt. She had no idea why, but she new the child sat wriggling in her lap wasn’t helping the pain at all.

“Blair be careful of your mommy, sweetie.” The nurse spoke softly to the little girl. Blair looked up at the nurse and then back to her mommy. She innocently wriggled again, but as she was climbing off her mother’s lap and down to the floor. Her little eyes pricking with tears that she’d accidently hurt her mummy.

“Oh Blair-bear, don’t cry baby. Mommy’s ok. I’m just in a little bit of pain. You didn’t hurt mummy. My body is just very sore and you were wriggling around. Come here.” The mother softly spoke to her daughter. The look on Blair’s face broke her heart. Blair sniffed and went closer to her mother’s bedside. Chloe heaved herself to sit up better in the bed, wincing again in pain, but she wanted to cuddle her daughter. “Jessica, can you pick her up and sit her next to me, please?” Chloe softly asked the blonde at the door as she glanced over to the woman. Jessica warmly smiled and nodded to the redhead. She picked Blair up by her hips and sat her next to her mother. Chloe wrapped her arm around Blair and the little girl cuddled into her mother. The redhead placing a kiss on the side of Blair’s head.

“Ms Beale? Would you like me to explain what happened?” Nurse Jones questioned, not wanting to interrupt the little mother-daughter moment, but she knew Chloe would be confused as to why her lower body felt so numb and why she was in so much pain.

“Yes please.” Chloe nodded looking up at the nurse at the foot of her bed.

“I’m very sorry to inform you, Ms Beale, but it seems you’ve suffered a miscarriage. This was the reason behind why you passed out in reception when you arrived to see Blair and you blacked out a few hours later in the bathroom. We had to perform a surgery after one of your ovaries burst. I’m very sorry for your loss.” The nurse softly explained to her patient. Chloe’s ears pricked up at hearing the word ‘miscarriage’ slip from between the nurse’s lips. Her eyes shot open wide and tears began to form in the corner of her eyes, sliding down her face as she went into a trance. Staring at the wall behind the nurse’s brunette hair.

With everything that had happened in the past few hours, her main focus was on her daughter. And the woman that saved her daughter’s life that she discovered was in a coma and might never wake up. She completely forgot that she had been trying to get pregnant with Blair’s dad’s sperm. The redhead had wanted another baby. But, she wanted the baby to be full siblings with Blair. She’d spoke to Blair’s dad, Matt, about it and the pair had sat down with Matt’s husband Mark to explain everything and consulted him about their idea. Mark was more than happy to allow Chloe to use his husband’s sperm so long as they didn’t have sex to get Chloe pregnant that way. Which, the pair fully understood. Just like Blair, the new baby would be very much in the couple’s life as much as Blair was and just like Blair have two loving dad’s and a loving mother. Maybe even two mothers if Chloe ever found her person.

She didn’t even know she was pregnant. Her heart crumbled into thousands of tiny pieces and her next breath hitched in the back of her throat. Coming out of her mouth as a strangled cry. She sobbed her heart out. Her arms instantly wrapping around her daughter, holding her little girl as close as she could.

“Is there anyone you’d like me to call for you? You shouldn’t have to deal with all this alone.” The kind nurse offered the redhead. Biting down on her lip, hard. Her heart hurt for the woman crying on the bed with her daughter, hugging the little girl as if her life depended on such a thing.

“Um, y-yeah. Please? Can you call Matt? It’s his baby.” Chloe mumbled, tears dripping down her cheeks as she handed over her phone to the nurse, her hand shaking. She had unlocked it for the nurse and brought Matt’s contact up in her phone.

The nurse nodded and gave the redhead a small smile as she called the number and waited for an answer.

“Hey, Chlo. What’s up my sweet?” Matt’s voice called through the phone after picking up the call.

“Hello. Is that Matt? This is nurse Jones calling from The Countess of Brooklyn Hospital. My patient, Chloe Beale asked for me to call you. She’d like you to come over. She really shouldn’t be alone right now.” The nurse softly spoke into the phone, looking at the pale woman in the bed holding Blair close, still crying and visibly shaking from the news.

“Oh my god! I’ll be right there! Thank you.” Matt gasped and nodded in confirmation that he would be over in a shot. Of course, the nurse couldn’t see the nod of his head, but she smiled.

“Thank you. See you soon. She’s in ward 53, room 193!” The brunette responded once more before Matt gave his thanks and they both hung up. She put the phone on Chloe’s table and looked at the fragile woman. “Can I get you anything, Ms Beale?” The nurse questioned. “Anything you need? A blanket or glass of water?” She added and Chloe shook her head.

“N-no. Thank you.” Chloe mumbled, barely even audible. Her heart ached. Her body ached. Why was life so cruel? First the whole incident with Blair, luckily the little girl was ok, but her teacher was not. And now this with her baby. Silent tears dripped down her cheeks as her arms were protectively wrapped around Blair. She didn’t know how long she’d been holding her little girl in her arms for, she felt drained from all energy from crying and the numbness in the bottom of her stomach.

“Mommy, why are you sad?” Blair asked her mommy, innocently, unknowing why her mother was crying. She didn’t like seeing people cry. Especially not her mommy. Blair was playing with the necklace around Chloe’s neck again. It gave her a form of comfort and her little face was concentrating on the locket between her little fingers.

“Blair-bear, mommy has to tell you something and I need you to listen, ok?” Chloe mumbled wiping her tears with the back of her left hand. Blair dropped the locket from her hands and looked up at her mommy. Her big blue eyes glistening as she looked at her sad mommy. Blair nodded and the redhead caressed the little girl’s cheek. “Mommy was going to have a baby with daddy. You were going to have a little baby brother or sister. But the angels decided that they were too precious and took them away from us.” Chloe explained as best she could to a four-year-old. Trying to explain as best she could to her daughter in a way she would understand.

Blair’s little eyebrows fused together as she listened to what her mother was saying. “It’s ok mommy. Don’t cry. My little brother is the brightest star in the sky now. He’s safe with the angels now and he’s watching over us. He wouldn’t want to see you cry. He’ll always be in here.” Blair softly told her mother. Placing her little hand against her chest, over her heart.

Chloe’s breath caught in the back of her throat at her daughter’s reaction. This was not exactly how she planned Blair’s reaction to be. How the heck could a four-year-old now to say something so sweet like that? That was a question the redhead didn’t have an answer to. And never would. However, she was extremely thankful for the words her little girl spoke out. A watery smile spreading across her lips and a tea sliding don her cheek. Pressing her lips against Blair’s cheek. “We don’t know if the baby was a boy or a girl, sweetheart.” The mother sniffed, looking into her daughter’s glistening baby blue eyes. The ones that matched her own.

“The baby was a boy.” Blair nodded. Insisting she already knew she was going to have a brother. Despite nobody even knowing about her mother’s pregnancy till now when the baby was gone. “I was gonna have a little baby brother.” The little girl continued with another nod. Looking up at her mother innocently.

Chloe was speechless to say the least. Could this be true? Was she pregnant with a little boy? Nobody knows and nobody will ever know. Several more tears pouring from her eyes. Down her puffy cheeks. “C’mere you!” The redhead smiled and pulled Blair in for a cuddle. Kissing her little girl’s forehead softly. Stroking her daughter’s hair as she held her close. Of course, Blair was the most precious thing in the redhead’s life. However, she was even more precious now and Chloe couldn’t bare the thought of losing her little girl.

“There they are! My beautiful girls.” A voice called out in a soft tone in the doorway of Chloe’s room. Snapping the mother out of her thoughts and from almost falling asleep. Her eyes widened when she locked eyes with her ex-boyfriend, Matt. Tears falling down her cheeks again.

“Daddy!” Blair squealed at her daddy. Wiggling around in her mother’s lap in excitement at seeing her dad.

“Hey, princess.” Matt smiled. Kissing his daughter on the forehead once he approached closer to his girls. “Don’t cry, baby.” He added with a sigh, cupping Chloe’s face and rubbing the pad of his thumb against her cheek. Leaning down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. Glancing at his husband, Mark, across the room. A bunch of flowers in his hands. They’d brought them for Chloe to cheer her up. She loved when people bought her flowers. Matt grabbed the redhead’s hand. Rubbing his thumb against the back. “What happened?” He questioned. Voice full of concern and worry for the mother of his child.

Trying to stop her tears, Chloe shook her head. Ridding the thoughts running around in her mind. “I-I uh, we, we uh, I was uh-“ The redhead stuttered. Trying to find the right words to tell Matt about the miscarriage. Biting down on her lip. Head tilted down. Unable to look the father of her daughter in the eyes. “I was p-pregnant. I uh, I-I miscarried, Matt.” Chloe breathed out. Tears slipping down her cheeks uncontrollably. The mother’s heart broke all over again as she confessed losing the baby neither knew existed. Yeah, they’d been trying. But never knew it would have worked so fast and so hadn’t yet known about the pregnancy. After all, it took them various tries to get pregnant with Blair. Only succeeding just before they split up and not finding out till they’d separated. “I’m so sorry!” She strangled out a cry. Daring to bring her gaze up to the man currently holding her hand at her bedside.

Blair cuddling her mommy close. Wanting to make her mommy better again. “Oh, sweetheart. Come here.” Matt softly responded. His heart breaking for the broken woman lay on the bed. The mother of his little girl. The only woman he ever loved. Wrapping both of his strong arms around the redhead, kissing the top or her head. Rubbing her back softly as the redhead clung to his t-shirt. Grabbing the material between her fists and crying into his shoulder. Her body shaking. “It’s ok, baby. It wasn’t meant to be at this time. They’r with the angels now. Watching over us all.” The brunette man spoke. Whispering soothingly into Chloe’s ear. Glancing over at Mark with a sad expression on his face. Matt was thankful that his husband and Chloe got along so well, and the man had agreed to them having another baby together. Obviously, they didn’t have actual sec, but the man’s sperm was used so that Blair would have a full biological sibling.

“Blair-bear? Shall we go and pick out some chocolate and a gift for mommy in the shop to cheer her up? Yeah.” Mark asked his stepdaughter. Wanting to give the pair a few moments alone with the news to let it sink in and be able to talk in private without the little girl hearing.

The little redhead looked hesitant. Looking between her parents. Unsure about leaving her mother. “It’s ok, princess. Daddy will look after mommy. You go find a teddy for mommy to cuddle tonight in here and grab her some chocolate to cheer her up.” Matt nodded to Blair, kissing the top of her head. Smiling at his husband across the room and mumbling a ‘thank you’ to the man he loved. Blair nodded her head and slid from her mother’s lap. Rushing over to Mark and grabbing his hand. The pair soon left the room leaving the two to talk.

“Wh-when they’re back can you t-take Blair home, please? I-I’ll need to stay the night from the pain and numbness still in my stomach. I-I uh, I had a burst ovary. I-I don’t want her staying here. I’d rather she stayed with you where she’s safe.” Chloe stuttered slightly. Eventually pulling away from her ex’s chest. “There’s uh, something else you need to know. Blair was involved in a car accident at school. Before you freak out, she’s fine. She was just understandably freaked out, y’know. Uh, her teacher, Miss Posen, saved her life. The woman pushed our little girl out the way and took the hit herself.” The redhead continued. Telling Matt about the accident with their daughter. “She uh, Miss Posen’s in a coma. She’s in a coma from saving our baby.” The mother spoke. A choked sob falling from between her lips again at the thought of Blair’s guardian angel being barely even alive.

“Oh my, gosh!” The man exhaled. His heart tugging at the thought of his daughter being seriously hurt. “I-I don’t know what to say. H-have you seen her? The teacher, I mean.” Matt wondered. Softly wiping away Chloe’s tears from sliding down her puffy cheeks. The father was in shock about this extra news. Not only did he find out he’d lost a baby, he was then also informed that his little princess was involved in a major accident. Resulting in the woman who saved her life taking the impact and falling into a coma. Battling for her life.

“Uh, no. Not yet. The nurse told me and I uh, passed out. Then was told about the-the baby. I haven’t been to see her yet. I-I’m hoping they’ll let me see her later. Another reason I want you to take Blair home when she gets back. That’s not something I want her to see. Not right now. She’s seen and heard enough news today.” Chloe explained. Wiping her tears away with the back of her hands. Sniffing and biting down on her lip. “I need to see what state she’s in. I need to thank her for saving Blair’s life.” The redhead continued. Playing with her fingers. Gaze fixated on her lap with a bowed head.

Matt simply nodded in agreement. The four-year-old had already seen and heard enough today already. And seeing her teacher in a vulnerable state wasn’t what she needed to witness. Not right now. Chloe wanted Blair to visit the woman at some point, just not yet. “Mommy, mommy!” A soft, small voice called out pulling the adults out of their conversation. Hearing the patter of small feet running into the room. Dragging Mark behind her with a giggle. Chloe’s favourite sound.

“What you got there, baby?” The redhead wondered. Raising an eyebrow at her daughter to see she had her hands held behind her back. Not showing her mother just yet.

“Close your eyes!” Blair giggled. The cutest and most innocent smile spread wide across her mouth. Her big eyes glistening up at her mommy. Swaying forwards and backwards on her feet in excitement. “Hurry mommy!” She gasped at her mother. Her eyebrows knitting together as she frowned at Chloe.

Chloe let chuckle escape from between her lips. Shaking her head at her bossy child. Blair really was a mini Chloe. The redhead closed her eyes and held out her hands. Cupping them together ready to receive whatever her little girl was about to give her mommy. And soon enough she felt something being dropped into her hands in her lap. Something super soft and the other quite hard. She waited patiently to be allowed by Blair to open her eyes. “You can open your eyes now mommy.” Her daughter’s voice called out with a little giggle.

The mother snapped her eyes open. Her face lighting up as her eyes locked on what was in her hands from her little girl. A bar of her favourite chocolate along with a cuddly little bunny rabbit teddy. Chloe’s favourite animal. “Oh, is this for me, baby?” The redhead gasped. Looking down at Blair. A huge toothy grin spread across her daughter’s lips. Earning a nod in response from the little redheaded girl. “Aw, thank you, my little darling. I love them. Kiss?” Chloe beamed leaning over the side of her bed wanting a kiss from her daughter. Her pain started to subside by now. To say she was relieved about that was an understatement.

Blair smiled cutely and leaned up on her tippy toes to kiss her mommy on the lips. The redhead held out the teddy for her daughter to kiss too. Wanting to feel close to her little girl when she cuddled the teddy tonight since she’d be at the hospital for the night alone. “Right, baby. You’re gonna go and have a sleepover with daddy and daddy Mark. Mommy has to stay in the hospital tonight because of the-the baby.” Chloe started to explain. Gulping when she thought about the miscarriage. “You be a good girl for your daddies, ok? Promise?” The mother continued. A warm smile on her face.

“Promise, mommy. Me will make Miss Posen a picture to make her feel better.” Blair responded with a nod. An innocent smile spread across her lips. Unbeknown about the condition her teacher was in, the little girl just knew that the woman was ‘sick’. And when people were sick in Blair’s life, she’d always draw them a picture to help cheer them up. Chloe’s heart skipped a beat. How did she ever get so lucky to be blessed with such a kind-hearted child? Maybe she inherited it from her parents. Both herself and Matt were very kind people. Always helping people in their times of need and trying to always spread kindness and positivity. The redhead tried to hold back another sob.

“I’m sure she’ll love that, baby. What a lovely idea!” Chloe beamed at her daughter. Proud beyond belief at how sweet the little girl was, how caring and kind. “I’ll see you tomorrow, princess. I love you so much.” The mother softly spoke to her baby girl. Leaning over again to hug the four-year-old.

“Bye mommy. I love you lots and lots. Me will be good for my daddies!” Blair responded with a nod to behaving. Which, of course, Chloe knew she would be. She was a very well-behaved little girl. Wrapping her small arms around her mommy’s neck to give the older redhead a cuddle. She really was a mini version of her mother. A head of beautiful long red hair and bright blue eyes to match.

Soon enough, Matt and Mark left with Blair. Taking the little girl home. Chloe told them that if the little girl didn’t want to go to school in the morning that it was ok and she didn’t have to. After what happened, Blair might be worried about going to school again. And if she was, that was ok and totally understandable. She’d experienced a traumatic event. It wouldn’t surprise the mother if she wasn’t scared of returning to school. Chloe let out a sigh from between her lips and called in Nurse Jones.

“What can I do for you, Miss Beale?” The kind brunette nurse questioned. A kind smile on her face.

“Uh, would it be possible to uh, see Miss Posen?” Chloe asked tentatively. Biting down on her lip. She knew it was a big ask. She wasn’t even a relative of the woman or not even a friend. But she really needed to see the woman that risked her life to save her daughter’s own. The redhead owed the blonde everything she had for sure. Her gaze lifted up and she looked at the nurse that had been looking after her since she arrived at the hospital.

“Usually, you wouldn’t be allowed. However, I know how much it would mean to you to see her given what she did. Be warned: it’s not a pretty sight. She’s hooked up to all sorts of machines and on a ventilator. It’s always difficult to see someone in the state Miss Posen is currently in, I can take you now if you’d like?” The nurse smiled, a warm smile spreading across her lips. Her heart really did skip a beat for this poor redhead. She’d had her life tipped upside down in less than 12 hours.

Chloe inhaled sharply. Nodding her head in response. “That would be amazing. Thank you. I just have to see her, y’know?” The mother nodded. A single tear slipping down her cheek. She had to know the state the woman ended up in after saving Blair’s life. Nurse Jones nodded and helped Chloe up off the bed. Offering the redhead a wheelchair. However, the woman shook her head and wanted to walk. She felt a pain in the bottom of her stomach, but she bit her lip and pushed through the pain. Wanting to get her strength back. Walking with assistance from Nurse Jones to Miss Posen’s room.

“Do you need help to get inside the room? There’s a chair next to her bedside for you to sit down on. I can grab you a pillow for extra comfort.” The kind brunette woman smiled. Questioning the redhead. She wanted her patient to be as comfortable as possible given the fact she’d had surgery a few hours ago.

“I-yes, please.” The redhead nodded. She was about to refuse, but figured she’d need someone there when she first laid eyes on Miss Posen. Just for reassurance. The thought of the woman lay lifeless on the bed was enough to make Chloe feel weak at the knees. She didn’t want to end up collapsing with nobody around again at the sight of the woman who saved her little girl’s life. Nurse Jones nodded again with a warm smile spread across her lips. And proceeded to help the mother into the blonde’s room. The redhead’s breath caught in the back of her throat as she locked eyes onto the older woman. Hooked up to tons of machines and breathing through a ventilator. Machine beeps echoing all around the quiet room.

Chloe didn’t know exactly what she was expecting, despite the nurse warning her about what she would see, but somehow this was not what the redhead was expecting. Biting down on her lip, Nurse Jones helped her over to the chair. Easing Chloe down onto the sort of hard seat. Rushing out to grab a pillow to ensure the woman was comfy. Figuring the younger woman would be there for quite some time.

“Feel free while you’re sat with her to talk, she might be in a coma, but patients in this position tend to be able to hear when people talk to them. It might help her come round easier if she hears a familiar voice.” Nurse Jones softly spoke to Chloe once she returned. Handing the pillow over to the redhead who accepted it with a thankful smile. Nodding her head in response to what the brunette woman suggested. The nurse turned on her heel and left the room. Leaving the women alone together. Finding the nurse looking after Aubrey to let her know that Chloe was visiting and letting her know she’ll probably stay at the woman’s bedside for a while.

Chloe bit down on her lip. Contemplating what she should say first to the lifeless blonde. Eyes fixated on the woman’s chest rising and falling as she breathed. The beeps from the machine ringing in her ears. Taking a moment to sit in the surrounding silence in the room. “Uh, hey, Aubrey. Uh, it’s Chloe. Blair Beale’s mommy.” The redhead began. Struggling to find the right words. “You’re uh, my daughter’s class teacher.” Chloe continued. A small sigh escaping from between her lips. “Uh, you’re in a coma right now, but the kind nurse that’s been looking after me today tells me that you can hear when someone talks to you, so uh-“ The mother explained. Playing with her fingers. Gaze landing in her lap.

“I just want to thank you for saving my daughter’s life. You saved her from being hit by a car, but instead you took the hit instead. That’s why you’re here. I’ll never be able to thank you enough for what you did. You risked your own life to save hers and I’ll forever be eternally thankful to you. Of course, once you wake up, I’ll be able to thank you properly. But for now I have to say it to you while you’re like this.” Chloe continued. Tears welling up again. “I think you should know, I’m a hugger. So be warned, once you’re awake I’m gonna be giving you the biggest hug ever for what you did.” The redhead finished. Biting down on her lip. Wiping her tears away with the back of her hands.

The blonde’s hand twitched. Chloe spotted it from the corner of her eye. The mother’s heartrate increasing at the movement from the unconscious woman lay on the bed. Unsure what to do. Was it something she should notify the nurse about? Was it just a twitch? Who knew? The redhead didn’t, so she decided to call the nurse into the room. Figuring that maybe it was a sign that Aubrey was regaining consciousness. Chloe’s hands were shaking at the possibility of the woman waking up. At the possibility of confronting the woman finally that saved Blair’s life. Surely it was too soon for her to be waking back up?

And the heartbroken mother was right. It had just been a twitch of Aubrey’s hand. An involuntary movement. The redhead’s heart sank. Yet again. It sure was about to be a load road ahead for the woman. Chloe vowed to be at the blonde’s bedside as much as possible. Waiting for the woman to regain consciousness. Wanting to be there when Aubrey finally woke up from her coma. Whenever that might be. It could be days. Weeks. Months. Nobody knows. It was now just a waiting game. A long waiting game.


	3. thank you, miss posen

“Mommy! Mommy!” Blair called out racing down the corridor and into her mother’s room. She’d gotten a little upset that morning when she woke up at her daddy’s house. Of course, she loved her daddies very much, but she was sad she wasn’t with her mommy. Matt had asked the little girl if she’d wanted to go to school and it was as if the world alone was a trigger to the accident the day before. She’d out right refused and burst into tears. The father quickly scooping up his daughter and holding her close. Reassuring her that everything was ok and that she didn’t have to go. That mommy said it was ok if she didn’t want to go. However, himself and his husband had to go to work. And there was nobody else around to watch Blair.

“Blair Beale!” Matt called out in a whisper after his daughter. Rushing to follow her into Chloe’s room. “Baby, you’re gonna wake mommy. You have to be quiet in here, princess.” The man told the little girl. Cringing as he saw the redhead stirring on the bed. After everything that happened yesterday, the mother really needed to sleep. A good sleep after the day she’d had with finding out about the accident and then her own trauma that caused her to having to stay in the hospital all night.

The four-year-old stopped dead in her tracks. Her big blue eyes looking up at her mother from the end of the bed as the woman yawned, stretched and blinked her eyes open. Gazing down at her daughter with a sleepy smile across her lips. “Babe, you have to be quiet in the hospital, ok?” Chloe softly told the little girl and held her arms out to Blair. Wanting a morning cuddle from her little princess. The small redhead nodded and ran closer to her mommy. Wrapping her little arms around Chloe’s neck as she scooped Blair up into her arms. Cuddling her little girl close.

“Hey, Chlo. How’re you feeling today?” Matt questioned with a warm smile, joining his girls in the room with Mark. Placing the things down on the end of the redhead’s bed of things Blair wanted to bring to see her mommy. “I’m so sorry, Mark and I have been called into work and there’s nobody to look after this one. She didn’t want to go to school this morning and I thought she probably won’t wanna be around anyone else right now. She got a little upset this morning.” The father explained to the mother of his child. A sad look on his face as he watched Blair cling to Chloe.

“I’m pretty alright. The pain is mainly gone now. And it’s alright, she can stay with me. I wanna take her to see, ‘you know who’.” Chloe responded looking over at her ex-boyfriend. Mentioning Aubrey in code. “I went to visit her last night after you all left. She’s in a pretty bad way.” The redhead added. Biting down on her lip. Stroking her daughter’s long red hair soothingly. “I can’t believe what she did for Blair, I’ll never be able to repay her for risking her life like this.” The mother continued. Tears sliding down her cheeks. Eyes fixated on her little girl cuddled into her side. She couldn’t even begin to imagine a life without Blair. Not now.

“Daddy?” Blair’s little voice called out before Matt could give a response. “Can we show mommy my picture?” The little redhead questioned. Biting down on her bottom lip. Teddy shoved under her arm. Playing with the hem of her dress. An action she did when she felt a little bit nervous.

“Of course, sweetheart. Is it in your backpack?” Matt wondered reaching for his daughter’s Disney princess bag filled with her things. Pulling at the zipper to get it open. Peering inside for the picture. And it was in there. Placed against the back so it didn’t get creased. “Here we go!” The man smiled and carefully removed it from the bag. Walking round to the side of Chloe’s bed to hand it over to his daughter. Kissing her forehead once she took the piece of paper from him.

“Thank you, daddy!” Blair smiled sweetly before turning back to her mother. Pointing at the people she drew on her little picture. “Look, mommy!” The little girl beamed excitedly. Showing her mother the drawing she did at breakfast this morning. Insisting she needed to draw a picture to cheer her mommy up. “This is you, this is me, this is my daddies-“ Blair began to explain, pointing to each person she draw on the page. A huge smile spread across her lips as she explained to Chloe what people were in her drawing. “-and this is Miss Posen.” She continued. Pointing to the fifth person on the page. A blonde woman stood next to her mother. The two women holding hands.

A breath caught in the back of Chloe’s throat at the drawing. Seeing that her daughter had drew herself and Aubrey holding hands. The redhead gulped. Glancing up at Matt and Mark across the room before forcing a smile across her lips. The drawing practically resembled a family photo almost. “That’s beautiful, baby. I love it, thank you.” The mother finally managed to find her words and respond. Kissing her little girl’s cheek softly. Her eyes falling back to the drawing. Unable to tear her eyes away from the hands. What could this mean? Did Blair know something Chloe didn’t? The redhead wasn’t sure. But after her daughter being convinced the baby she miscarried yesterday had been a boy, the mother wondered if this picture could be accurate in the future. Surely not? That was crazy, right? Who knows?

“Right, if you’re sure it’s ok for Blair to stay with you, we better be heading to work. Let us know if they let you out, if not we’ll come visit again after work. Ok?” Matt spoke up after a minute or two. Not wanting to interrupt the cute little mother-daughter moment that was happening opposite. A wide smile on his face at seeing the girls interact.

Chloe simply gave a nod in response and both men left. Leaving the two alone in the redhead’s hospital room. “Blair-bear?” The mother wondered. Wanting to get the attention of her daughter to be able to tell her about the little girl’s teacher. “Mommy needs to talk to you about something serious, can you show me you’re listening?” Chloe questioned. Pulling away from the cuddle with her little girl slightly. Looking down at Blair. Biting on her lip as she thought about what she was going to say to the four-year-old to explain what was wrong with Miss Posen.

“Listening, mommy!” Blair nodded and held her ears. Tugging them a little. An action she did when her mother asked if she was listening. Innocently looking up at Chloe with her big baby blue eyes.

“Good girl.” Chloe praised. Leaning down to kiss the top of Blair’s head. “Ok baby, so mommy wants to talk to you about Miss Posen.” The mother started. Caressing her daughter’s cheek a little as she spoke. “Your teacher is in what’s called a ‘coma’. This means that she’s unable to talk and move. It’s sort of a little bit like having a big sleep. But it’s different to how we sleep when we go to bed each night.” Chloe explained as best she could to get the four-year-old at least partly understand a little bit. “She’s ok, but she needs a special machine to help her breathe.” The redhead continued. Biting down on her lip as she watched Blair’s little eyebrows knit together as she concentrated on her mother’s words.

Blair took a moment to process the information. Her eyes widening at the news. “I-is it m-my fault, mommy?” The little girl asked, her big eyes looking up at Chloe. Glistening over with tears. Biting down a little on her bottom lip. Playing with the hem on her dress. These words from her daughter’s mouth broke Chloe’s heart. Her breath catching in the back of her throat again.

“No, baby.” Chloe sighed. A tear rolling down her cheek. Wrapping her arms around Blair again. Cuddling the little girl close to her body. “It’s not your fault. The only person to blame here is the driver of the car that hit Miss Posen.” The redhead tried to explain. Reassuring the four-year-old that what happened wasn’t her fault. Kissing the top of her daughter’s head. Rubbing her back comfortingly. “Do you want to go and see her?” The mother questioned. Stroking the little girl’s hair. She loved Blair’s hair. She loved that it was the same colour as her own, given it was much lighter since she was only four, but still. Chloe loved having a little ‘mini me’.

“Uh, yes please.” Blair nodded shyly. Looking up at her mommy a little unsure. Her bottom lip pulled between her teeth. Biting down on the skin. Fingers fumbling with the hem of her dress.

“Ok, sweetie. Don’t be scared by what you see, ok? Everything Miss Posen has around her is helping to keep her alive.” Chloe informed the four-year-old. Popping her daughter down on the floor and getting out of the bed. Pulling her jacket on over her shoulders and slipping into her shoes. Grabbing hold of Blair’s hand and picking up her backpack. Heading out of the room. “Hey, uh, I’m gonna take Blair to visit Aubrey. Is that ok?” The redhead asked Nurse Jones as she spotted the woman in the corridor a few doors down.

“Of course! If you want to take her, that’s completely fine. We can’t stop you. She did save Blair’s life after all.” The brunette nurse smiled kindly at the mother and daughter. Relieved to know the little girl was ok. “Can you be back in your room by 1pm though? I want to do some checks on you to make sure you’re doing ok after yesterday.” The woman added. Her facial expression now turned into one of concern.

Chloe nodded in response. It was barely even 10am, so she had enough time to visit Aubrey and then go back to her room. The redhead gave the other woman a smile and was left to go see the blonde. Walking with Blair’s hand in her own, it wasn’t long before they were at Miss Posen’s room. The redhead pushed the door open and slipped inside. Tugging her daughter in with her. Their hands dropped from each other’s and the mother went over to Aubrey’s bedside. “Hey, you. I told you I’d be back to see you. I’m here. I’ll always be here.” The mother softly spoke to the woman that saved her little girl’s life. Placing her hand to cover the blonde’s own. Rubbing her thumb against the woman’s palm. Biting down on her lip as her eyes fixated onto Miss Posen’s face.

Blair stood barely even in the room, right by the door. Staring at her teacher lay lifelessly in the hospital bed. Her eyes widening at all the tubes and wires hooked to the blonde’s body. The sound of the machines beeping in her ears. Eyes glistening over again as she saw Miss Posen’s chest rising and falling with every breath the woman took with the help of the ventilator. “Blair-bear?” Chloe called to the little girl across the room “C’mere and talk to Miss Posen.” The redhead continued. Turning her head back to the blonde on the bed. Her heart ached for the woman. Unable to move and even breathe alone. Her soft hands holding one of Aubrey’s own and rubbing her thumbs against her palm.

The little girl’s eyes snapped away from the sight of her teacher on the bed and she looked over at her mommy. She bit down on her lip slightly and sheepishly got up from the floor in the corner of the room. The four-year-old slowly walked over to Chloe, with her trusty little teddy bear under her arm. A teddy she never left the house without when she was sick, upset or scared. It was her little form of comfort. She’d had it ever since she was born. A gift Chloe’s grandma in the redhead’s locket before the old woman passed away a few weeks after Blair was born. Nobody was able to take it from her ever since the accident. “But mommy, she’s sleeping.” Her daughter spoke with a small frown on her face.

Chloe picked her little girl and sat Blair on her lap. The little girl’s eyes locked on Aubrey’s still form. “She’s sleeping in a different way, babe. Remember what I told you? She’s still able to hear us. The nurse said it’s good to talk to her and it’ll help Miss Posen get better.” The redhead explained as best she could for the four-year-old to understand. “Why don’t you tell her a story? Mommy really needs to go for a wee and talk to the nurse. Can you do that for me? Can you keep her company while I’m gone?” The mother questioned her little girl. Stroking her hair and moving some stray strands out of her eyes. Tucking them behind her little ears. Placing a soft kiss against her cheek.

Blair was a little unsure. Biting down on her lip and playing with the hem of her dress. Thinking about what her mother was asking of her tentatively. “O-ok mommy. Me keep Miss Posen company.” Blair nodded in agreement. Finally lifting her gaze up to Chloe. The redhead kissed her daughter’s cheek and stood up. Placing Blair back down on the chair and heading out of the room. The little girl bit down on her lip. Eyes fixated on the blonde woman on the bed again, now that she was closer to the woman, she could see everything way more clearly now. She reached her little hand out slowly, she softly poked Aubrey’s cheek. Quickly retracting her hand back like she never did it, eyes blinking a few times when the blonde didn’t even flinch. Shrugging her shoulders, she sat back on the chair, hugging her teddy bear close.

Chloe went to use the bathroom down the hall and on the way back spotted Aubrey’s nurse talking to another doctor. The redhead wondered over and bit down on her lip. Hoping to talk to the fellow redheaded woman about Miss Posen’s condition. Luckily, the other doctor was finished with the conversation they were having and headed on off down the hall by the time the mother got to them behind the desk. “Uh, hey. I uh, I had a couple of questions about Aubrey and I was wondering if we could have a chat?” Chloe asked nervously. Chewing on her bottom lip.

“Sure thing. What’s up? Take a seat.” The kind woman smiled and gestured for Chloe to sit down on a nearby row of seats not too far away from the blonde’s room. She wasn’t sure how much information she was allowed to be given. Considering the blonde was of no relation to the mother or anything. The redhead was just curious of what injuries the woman got saving Blair’s life and there was so many questions floating around in the redhead’s mind about the fact Miss Posen was in a coma. She didn’t know much about them. Not knowing why people end up in them or how long they’re usually in them for. She prayed and hoped it wasn’t for very long.

“Uh, I just wanted to know how long she’d be in the coma for and what her injuries are, what caused her to fall into the coma?” The mother questioned. Her gaze down almost on the floor as she played with her fingers. “I understand if there’s things you can’t tell me given, I’m no relation to the patient. I just had a few, uh, questions I wanted answering.” Chloe continued. Finally managing to look up at the other woman.

“Ok, so Aubrey has a dislocated shoulder, a broken ulna and roughly three fractured ribs.” The nurse explained with a sad expression spread across her face. “As for the coma, her head hit the corner of the car, jolted backwards and then collided with the concrete floor. This sent her into a seizure and resulted in the coma.” The kind woman continued. Explaining to the worried redhead about Aubrey’s injuries. “Usually our patients are in comas for a minimum of four weeks. Some fall out sooner, some take a little longer resulting in up to between six or eight weeks. After that, if the patient hasn’t woken and is showing no signs of eventually doing so, we’d talk about turning off the machines taking into consideration what’s best for the patient.” The woman added with a sad smile to Chloe. Trying to provide the young woman with any information she needed to understand the state the blonde woman was in after the car crash.

Chloe’s eyes widened. The redhead was very rarely speechless. Yet here she was. Sat on a random plastic chair in the middle of a hospital corridor, mouth open and nothing falling from between her lips. She knew that the blonde must have been in a bad way to have her injuries result in the woman being in a coma. However, hearing the words from the nurse about what exact injuries Aubrey had and the reason why she fell into a coma, reduced Chloe to be unable to find the words to respond. To say the young woman was in shock was an understatement. She couldn’t quite believe what she heard. “Wow, I-I uh-“ the redhead stuttered. Trying her hardest to form some sort of response to the kind nurse sat next to her, a chair between the two of them to put a little bit of space between them both.

“I know it’s a lot to take in. Nurse Jones told me about what happened. She saved your little girl’s life, right?” The kind nurse softly spoke. Trying to keep the woman talking. “Please believe me when I say this, she’s in the best care with us. She will wake up from this. I promise. I don’t know how long you’ll have to wait, but your wife will wake up.” The nurse gave Chloe a kind smile.

“W-wife? Oh, no. She-she’s not my wife. Uh, she’s my daughter’s teacher.” The redhead stuttered. Head shotting up and looking at the kind nurse. Eyes widening again at hearing the other woman refer to Aubrey as her wife. Now, Chloe liked the sound of that. But now was not the time to be thinking of that. Everything was so confusing in her mind. All sorts of thoughts and feelings rushing around. Biting down on her lip. First, Blair’s picture showed the redhead holding hands with Miss Posen. And now this nurse had assumed Aubrey was her wife.

“Oh, my gosh! I’m so sorry for assuming.” The nurse apologised. Her face blushing a deep shade of red in embarrassment. The poor woman tended to put her foot in a lot of things and say awkward things. “Oh, uh, I’m really sorry, I have to go. Was that everything?” The other redheaded woman bit down on her lip as she got a call on her apple watch. Looking down at the screen as it flashed up against her wrist.

“Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry. Thank you for your time. I best be heading back.” Chloe nodded in response. Giving a warm smile to the kind nurse. Thankful and a little relieved that she had at least some information regarding the blonde’s state. She felt a little more at ease. However, she was dreading the wait for the woman to wake up. It didn’t seem like it was a long time, but Chloe knew it definitely would feel like double or even triple the amount of time. The redhead prayed the teacher would wake up soon. She took a few moments to sit in silence, letting the news sink into her mind a little more. She knew once she set foot back in the room her little girl would be asking loads of questions. Not giving her mother chance to think about everything the nurse told her about the state Aubrey was currently in with her injuries.

Meanwhile back in the blonde’s room: “Uh, thank you for saving my life, Miss Posen.” The little girl mumbled. Playing with the hem on her dress. Her voice barely above a whisper. “Mommy says you’re having a special type of sleep. I like sleep. But mommy says you can hear us talking. She told me to tell you a story. But me don’t know any stories.” Blair continued. Biting down on her lip and looking up at Aubrey. It looked a little scary seeing her teacher with all sorts of tubes coming from her nose and hooked up to her body. “My mommy’s sad. I think she needs a grown-up cuddle. I try and cuddle her, but she’s still sad. Will you give my mommy a cuddle when you’re awake? I think she’d like that.” The four-year-old rambled on, thinking of things to say to the blonde. Blair slid off the chair and went to look out the window in the door. Wondering when her mommy was going to return. Tears welling up in her little blue eyes. Watching the nurses and doctors walking past with all their clipboards and what not. Hugging her teddy bear close to her chest.

 _Hey, where’d you go? Come back sweetheart. You don’t understand how thankful I am to hear your little voice. I’m so happy you’re ok. I couldn’t let you get hit by that car. I had to save you and take the hit, sweetheart. Your mommy is so incredibly kind, Blair. Sitting with me and talking to me. Now I know where you get all your little personality traits from. I can’t wake up right now honey, I’m just not ready or strong enough for that. But when I do wake up, I’ll give your mommy a big cuddle. I’ve heard her cry so many times. It breaks my heart. I promise you I’ll wake up soon angel, for now you’ll have to do all the hugging for me._ Aubrey’s mind responded. Only, of course, it wasn’t verbal. It was internally in her mind. Because the blonde was able to hear them perfectly clear. She was just unable to communicate. The only thing that seemed to be working right now was her brain. So many thoughts and feelings were running around in her mind about everything.


	4. I sound crazy, right?

It was now exactly two weeks after the accident happened. And every single day, Chloe came to visit the blonde. She’d sit with the unconscious woman for hours until she was told to leave as visiting hours were over. So, she’d reluctantly leave. The redhead hoped that the other woman wouldn’t wake up in the time she wasn’t there. Chloe desperately wanted to be there when Aubrey finally woke up. Today, Chloe walked into the hospital room with her friend, Beca. The redhead begged the brunette to come with her on this visit. The mother had so many confusing feelings swarming around in her head and she didn’t know how much longer she could cope sitting alone with the blonde and her thoughts.

Chloe moved to the blonde’s bedside and leaned over to kiss the woman’s cheek. Something she did every visit to greet the unconscious woman lay helplessly on the bed. The redhead was affectionate. She was still on sick leave from work. After everything that happened with the accident and the miscarriage, she took some time off. She’d started seeing a councillor and visiting Aubrey every day was sort of helping her to cope with everything. In some sort of way. All she wanted was for the wait for the woman to wake up to be soon. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could cope with all the waiting.

 _I really want to wake up. For you. To see you. Your touch is electrifying and it’s making me nervous. Your voice is so soothing, and your lips pressed against my cheek or forehead makes me feel alive. I feel something different bubbling in the pit of my stomach every time you touch me. I’ve never felt this way about another woman before. Or about anyone for that matter. It just feels so hard to open my eyes. I’m not strong enough to, not yet. Please don’t give up on me!_ Aubrey spoke inside her head. The warm presence of Chloe made her feel more relaxed, despite her current situation.

All she could see was the darkness at the back of her eyelids. However, she felt every touch of the redhead’s skin against her own. Lips and fingertips. It was relaxing to the blonde. But now she was getting to the stage where she really wanted to wake up. Feeling utterly frustrated she couldn’t give the woman a sign to say she could hear her, at least and that she wanted to wake up. But she couldn’t. She was hardly able to move her body. All she wanted to do was at least to set eyes on this woman that was by her bedside this whole time. Thank her for being there. After all, nobody else had been to visit her. Not that she expected her parents to visit.

“I can’t believe it’s been two weeks since everything happened.” Chloe softly spoke. A heavy sigh escaping from between her lip glossed lips. Dropping down onto the chair at the foot of the blonde’s bed. Beca sitting down next to the redhead. “She’s showed no sign of movement or waking up. I’m really scared she might never wake up.” The mother continued. Eyes fixated on Aubrey on the bed. Her eyes glossing over with tears at the thought of the blonde dying from the crash. And that she’d never get to thank the woman that saved her daughter’s life properly. Chloe sniffed and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. Biting down on her lip and moving her gaze away from the other woman. Turning to look at Beca. A broken look on her face that had been about the only constant thing in her life recently.

Beca wrapped her arm around her friend. And the redhead rested her cheek on the shorter woman’s shoulder. “She’ll wake up, Chlo.” The brunette stated. Rubbing the other woman’s shoulder. “These things take time. The nurse said a minimum of four weeks for most patients in coma’s, right?” She continued. Feeling Chloe nodding against her shoulder. Pressing a kiss to the redhead’s forehead. “I hope for her sake and for yours, of course, that she’ll wake soon. But you’re probably gonna have to continue waiting. I know it’s painful and tiring.” The younger woman carried on, lifting her gaze up and looking over at the blonde on the bed. Her heart broke for her best friend. All the pain she experienced in one day and the pain she was still suffering now with waiting on Aubrey to wake up from the coma she’d fallen into and had been in for the past two weeks.

“Bec? Can I uh, confess something? I’m really confused, and I have all these feelings swimming around in my head and I don’t know what to do about them or who to turn to, to talk about it with.” Chloe bit down on her lip. Lifting her head up from her best friend’s shoulder. Gaze down in her lap as she played with her fingers nervously. She’d sat alone with all these feelings she felt and didn’t know what to do about them or why they were there, and she felt like there was nobody around to talk to about what was going on inside her head.

“Chlo, you know you can come to me about anything. We can tell each other everything and anything. What’s up? What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” Beca questioned tapping her fingers against the redhead’s forehead. Nudging her best friend a little with a reassuring smile on her face.

Chloe took a deep breath, preparing herself to make her confession. “Ok. I know I might sound crazy when I say this but, I-I uh, kinda really like Aubrey.” The redhead announced bringing her gaze up to her best friend. Biting down on her lip. “I don’t really know how to explain it but, I get butterflies every time I kiss her cheek or hold her hand. I sound crazy right?” The older woman rambled. Letting a deep sigh escape from between her lips. Turning to look at the blonde on the bed across the room. Her heart tugging at the woman’s unconscious state.

“I-I get it, Chlo. I mean, this woman literally saved Blair’s life. As crazy as it might sound, you’re bound to feel something towards her, for that if nothing else. Is it just gratitude though for what she did or, do you genuinely think or believe that you want a future with this woman? Like to kiss her and everything in a non-platonic way? That’s what you need to ask yourself to figure out how you actually feel.” Beca simply responded. Doing her best to be real with her best friend rather than just telling the redhead what she wanted to hear. Doing her absolute best to give the other woman some much-needed advice on her predicament. “I guess you won’t really know for sure until she wakes up and you can assess what you feel afterwards, y’know?” The small woman continued. Following Chloe’s gaze to rest on Aubrey. Wishing she could offer more help to her best friend.

“Yeah, I guess.” Chloe gave a nod. Finally tearing her gaze away from the blonde as a few tears slipped down her cheek. “More waiting.” The redhead sighed deeply. Shaking her head and wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. “Sorry, ugh, anyway. Can we talk about something else? I just wanted to get that off my chest.” The older woman spoke. Sniffing away her tears, stopping more from falling. “How’ve you been?” Chloe questioned her best friend. Fiddling with the hem of her t-shirt. Finding it somewhat distracting and comforting in a weird way at the same time.

As Beca was about to respond, the pair were interrupted by a nurse coming into the room to do the routine daily checks on Aubrey. The first of several checks each day. Chloe’s head shot up at the sound of someone entering the room. Bolting up off her seat to rush over to the nurse. “How has she been? Any changes? Anything I need to be aware of?” The curious redhead asked the kind nurse. A glint of hopefulness in her eyes. Biting down on her lip and preparing herself to hear the worst. Dreading whatever the nurse was about to say. Knowing it wouldn’t be anything good. She didn’t really know why she even asked when she was here every day. But maybe the professionals knew something she did not about the unconscious woman. Chloe knew her questions for the nurse that just slipped from between her lips probably made her sound crazy, but she needed to know everything about Aubrey’s stability.

“Oh, hey Chloe. I didn’t even see you come in here.” Nurse Jones smiled. Herself and the redheaded nurse from the other week, who the mother spoke to regarding Aubrey’s injuries were the two nurses assigned with the blonde as their patient. Both looking after the unconscious woman, depending on who was on shift. “I’m afraid there’s nothing we know that you don’t, I promise. There’s still been no signs of her coming round. Still no movement, besides the involuntary twitches which are expected. I’m really sorry, sweetie.” The nurse apologised with a sad look on her face. Wishing she was able to give the poor woman some information regarding the unconscious blonde. Her own heart ached for the redhead. Truly.

“Yeah, I-I uh, I didn’t think there would be. I just, I just wanted to ask, y’know.” Chloe sighed in response with a shrug of her shoulders. A deep sigh escaping from between her lips. Walking back over to Beca and sitting back down. Leaning her head on her best friend’s shoulder. Eyes fixated on the nurse doing the checks on the unconscious woman. Watching intently at what the brunette woman was doing, curious by what checks were being done on the unconscious woman.

The redhead closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Exhaustion taking over her body. She’d constantly cry herself to sleep every night since she’d been home from the hospital after the accident. Chloe could have totally been a home right now and just catching up on sleep. Resting her body. But how could she? How could she live her life as normal when the blonde on the bed was fighting for her own? No. The mother wasn’t allowing herself to go back to any form of ‘normal’ until she knew Aubrey was ok. Until the older woman woke up from the coma.

A loud beeping noise invading Chloe’s eardrums. Her head shooting up from Beca’s shoulder, eyes snapping open. Looking around the room to try and distinguish where the noise was coming from.

Aubrey’s heart monitor.

“Shit!” Chloe gasped. Shooting up from the chair yet again. Looking like a deer in headlights. Worried for what the beeping noise meant. Was the woman waking up? Was the woman dying? The redhead didn’t know. What she did know though, was her heart was breaking into a million tiny little pieces right now. Fearing the worst. The blonde can’t die. “Is-is she ok? Wh-what’s happening? Please don’t tell me she’s dying.” The redhead begged the nurse. Eyes widening as several different people rushed into the room.

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to wait outside, or I can call Jessica to come and take you to the family room. But you can’t be in here right now. I’ll come and get you once we’ve stabilized Aubrey.” The kinda nurse told the two women. Beca had rose from her seat to wrap a worried Chloe into her arms. The mother was shaking at what was happening. Worried the blonde was dying.

“No. I-I can’t leave. I promised her I’d be here if anything happened.” Chloe mumbled. Her voice barely above a whisper, looking past the bodies in the room to watch the unconscious woman on the bed shaking on the bed. “Please.” The redhead begged and pleaded with the nurse to let her stay.

“Chlo, c’mon. We have to leave. The nurse will come and get you once Aubrey’s stable. Ok? C’mon. You need to eat something. We’ll go to the café on the first floor and grab a sandwich or something. And maybe a coffee? And then when we’re done, I’m sure they’ll have everything under control and we can come back and sit with her again. Ok? I promise.” The small brunette softly spoke to her distressed best friend. Knowing Chloe was hurting right now and not wanting to leave the room, but they had to leave. They couldn’t be around at the moment.

Chloe reluctantly agreed and left the room with Beca. Heartbeat thumping out of her chest at the haunting thought of the woman dying in the hospital bed. Her hands were shaking, and her legs felt like jelly. “Chloe?” She heard her best friend call out her name before everything went black. The redhead dropped to the cold, hard floor with a thud. “Oh, my god!” The small woman panicked as she rushed closer to her best friend. Calling out for someone to help in the process. Nothing but worry building up in the pit of her stomach. Concerned about her best friend. It’s no wonder she’d collapsed. Her body was exhausted and Beca knew that. However, trying to get Chloe to take health breaks was like trying to get blood out of a stone. Impossible.

About roughly two hours later, Chloe started stirring. Slowly opening her eyes, she felt confused. The intense bright light in the room was hurting her eyes. A frown spread across her face as she went to sit up. Groaning in pain as she bit down on her lip. Wincing as a hand shot up to her throbbing head. “Wh-where am I?” She mumbled to nobody in particular. Not knowing there was even anyone else in the room.

“Hey, you! You gave me quite the scare back there.” Beca’s soft voice spoke out as she approached the hospital bed the redhead was lay on. A concerned look etched across her facial features. “How’re you feeling?” The small woman questioned. Caressing her best friend’s cheek with her hand, rubbing the pad of her thumb against the older woman’s cheek. Proceeding to push hair out of Chloe’s face.

“Wh-what happened? Wh-where’s Aubrey?” Chloe questioned. Her voice a little bit groggy from waking up from passing out a few hours ago. Last she remembered, they were asked to leave the blonde’s room after her heart monitor went off. “Oh, my god!” The redhead breathed out as it twigged in her head, the reason why they left the blonde. “I need to go and see her, make sure she’s ok.” The older woman rushed out. Sitting bolt up right on the bed and flinging her legs over the side of the bed to get up. Rushing towards the door as quickly as she could.

“Chloe! Slow down. We can go and see Aubrey once the nurse comes back and tells us you’re ok to go. Ok?” The small brunette firmly told her best friend. She had to have a little bit of a stern voice with the redhead when the other woman was worked up in the way she was right now. Rubbing her best friend’s arm up and down comfortingly. Showing the older woman, silently, that she was there for the redhead.

A deep sigh escaping from between her lips, Chloe reluctantly flopped herself back down on the bed. Giving up with trying to fight this. She felt ok, now and all she cared about was seeing if the blonde woman in the coma was alright. Tears silently fell down her cheeks as she thought about the blonde woman. What would she do if the woman died? The redhead didn’t know. It wasn’t even worth thinking about in all honesty. It would just upset Chloe even more. Her leg bounced up and down nervously. Head shooting up as she heard someone enter the room.

“Oh Chloe, what happened, sweetie?” Nurse Jones questioned the redhead as she walked in the room to check the other woman over and make sure she was ok. She was told to call into room 707 after her lunch break to check on the patient in the room. Not knowing till she entered that it was the broken mother, again.

“I-I uh, passed out a couple hours ago, apparently. I think it must’ve been when we left Aubrey’s room. My head throbs, but I’m ok. Like, I feel ok. I just really wanna get back and see Aubrey. The monitor beeping scared me so much. Is-is she ok?” Chloe rambled in response to the brunette nurse. Desperate to get back to the unconscious woman. Pleading with the nurse to let her know if Aubrey was ok. Wiping her tears away furiously with the back of her hand.

The kind nurse responded with a warm smile. A different and more genuine smile than Chloe had seen before in the past few weeks. It wasn’t a sympathy smile this time. The redhead’s breath caught in the back of her throat. Her heart beating like crazy again inside her chest. Could this mean the woman was finally awake? “All I’m gonna say is-“ The nurse started. Unable to stop the smile on her face getting wider. “-it’s all good news. I let you find out the rest for yourself.” The woman continued after checking Chloe’s test results over and making sure the patient was fully ok before allowing her to leave and go back to Aubrey. “Right, everything is fine here. You’re free to go and get back to Aubrey. I’ll be up in a few hours to check on her.” Nurse Jones added once more before finally leaving the room.

Could this really be? Could the blonde woman actually be awake? No. Surely not. Chloe desperately didn’t want to get her hopes up. Yet at the same time she really wanted to have hope and take it to mean that Aubrey was awake. Finally. It took the redhead a few moments to process this tiny little bit of information the kind nurse had given to her. Eventually pulling herself up off the bed and grabbing Beca’s hand in her own. Rushing as quickly as she could to Aubrey’s room. Nervous for what she would find when she set foot back in the room she spent so much time in recently. A sickness feeling bubbling up in the pit of her stomach.

Approaching the room, the mother took a moment to stand outside. Taking a deep breath to compose herself before opening the door to Aubrey’s room and stepping inside. A loud gasp escaping from between her lips as her eyes locked with something that she never thought she’d see. Her breath hitching in the back of her throat. “Oh, my god!” Chloe exhaled. A hand sliding up to cover her mouth in shock. Tears pouring down her cheeks. Her heart was physically aching. Her chest feeling like it was getting tighter with every sob she cried out. Unable to form any words right now. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing with her own glistening baby blue eyes that were glossed over with tears. Her breathing heavy and uneven.


End file.
